happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy's Hotel, Part 2
Happy's Hotel, Part 2 is the 9th episode of Season 3 of Happy Appy. The production order is episode 7. Synopsis Happy Appy attemps to attract more visitors to the Happy Hotel. Plot The intro is the same as Happy and the Demolition Derby; various clips of the later seasons playing over a piano rendition of the theme song. However, there were some... notable differences. First off, the clips, which were originally all Season 2, had some Season 3 mixed in as well. Also, the clips in question were from the snuff scenes, with a subtitle at the very beginning saying "Suggestion from a Russian fan". Very funny, Freddrick. After the music ends, the video clip, which was the murder of Jenny, explodes into a million pieces, and the title comes up in Comic Sans. It begins with Happy Appy watching a news report on the burning of Happy Hotel. He laughs at the report, but just as he is about to turn the TV off, we hear knocking on his door again. Happy walks over to the door, opens it, and Happy gives a death smile. Freddrick walks into the house, saying "Hey Happy!" Happy says "Hey, Freddrick. That whole hotel thing was fun, wasn't it? Killing families in the dead of night, what a sight! We should do it again!" Freddrick agrees, and it cuts to a montage of Happy and Freddrick buying building supplies. They go over to the ruins of the hotel, and try to rebuild it, resulting in a 3 minute long slapstick scene. Eventually, the hotel is finished, and looks like the one in the original Happy Hotel, but wider and having a different paint job. After opening the hotel, Freddrick goes up to the counter and waits for a customer. A kid and his friends come in and ask for the room with the biggest bed. Freddrick gives them the key to room 1A, and the kids run up to the room. They open the door, and it shows what looks like a regular hotel room, but the bed is twice as large as a regular hotel bed. The kids jump on it, make a tent out of the sheets, and play video games. Finally, it cuts to a few hours later, where the kids are asleep in bed. Freddrick and Happy argue over who is going to kill the kids, until they reach an agreement; Happy will kidnap them and murder the kids in his van, while Freddrick cleans up the room. Happy walks up to the room, and sneaks behind the three kids. He dabs a cloth with chloroform and puts it over their mouthes. Eventually, the kids get knocked out, and Happy drags them to his van. After a unusually long murder scene (this was eight minutes long, while it's normally two-three), Happy comes out of his van and does a death smile, before coming back into the hotel. Three weeks pass, and Happy and Freddrick have murdered around seven families. As Freddrick grabs some coffee, a police officer comes in, saying "Hello. I want to inspect this hotel." Freddrick puts his coffee on a counter and says "Sure thing!" We see the officer inspect various rooms, which are all clean. After a few minutes, he comes out, saying "Alright, the hotel's clean. I needed to know this because of the various dissapearences on this lot." Freddrick clearly lies "Don't worry, officer. No one has dissapeared in my hotel, so you don't have to worry about it." The police officer obviously falls for his lies, and says "Okay, that's good." After leaving, Happy comes out of the bathroom and talks to Freddrick. They discuss how well Freddrick had 'fooled' the police officer, and how they should trick Danny into staying at their hotel. It cuts to a few hours later, where Danny is walking down the street where the Hotel is. He looks up, and sees the sign, which had been changed to say "Kingsley's Hotel". Danny realizes that the hotel was on the same lot as Happy's Hotel, and decides to pay the hotel a visit. He comes in, and we see that Freddrick is at the counter, but with orange hair and a bulletproof vest on. Freddrick says "Hello! Welcome to Kingsley's Hotel. Would you like a room?" Danny says "Of course", and Freddrick leads him to Room 1K. Danny decides to pretend he's sleeping on the bed, knowing that Happy would try to kill him. In the hallway, Freddrick and Happy talk about burning down the hotel again if only to kill Danny once and for all. Happy sneaks into Room 1J, where another family happens to be staying. He proceeds to get a lighter and throw it on the bed. Instantly, the bed catches on fire, and it cuts to Danny, who had actually fallen asleep by accident. The sounds of screaming, gurgling, and burning forces him awake, and he tries to open the door, but it's locked. The wall near his bed collapses, revealing the burning room next to him, and dropping a flaming body on the floor, setting his room on fire. Danny proceeds to ram the door, and as the fire is about to reach his area, he breaks through the door and climbs out. He runs into the lobby, and sees that all of the rooms are on fire now. We hear the sounds of people screaming, which turn into gurgles, the burning of various objects, crying, and glass breaking. Danny runs away from the hotel, and Happy and Freddrick climb up a mountainside, like the part in Happy Pirate, and watch as the hotel catches on fire and collapses. Danny falls on his face on the sidewalk, and and looks at the ruins of the hotel. Burnt people are seen running away from it, screaming and crying, and after a few minutes, police cars and ambulances come over to the ruins. After that scene, we hear Freddrick Gorgote and his brother talk over the credits, discussing their favorite parts of the episode. While Freddrick likes the scene where Danny is nearly killed, Johnny says he liked the part with the three kids. Then the episode ends. Trivia One visitor to Happy's hotel said to the police that they were murdering people there, but the cop just sat back and drank his coffee. Happy's hotel does not serve apples at any meal, except ones that Happy holds a grudge against.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)